As the human population grows, there is a constant need to provide more power without using up or misusing Earth's resources. Power converter circuit market trends indicate that each new generation of converter products can sometimes deliver increased power density and higher efficiency, having reduced total power loss. In one example application, an intermediate bus power system includes a bus converter circuit that provides a DC bus voltage to a plurality of point-of-load converters circuits (POLs) through an intermediate bus structure. Each of the plurality of POLs provides a separate output voltage to a load. It is beneficial to have an efficient system because the power is distributed to multiple loads and end uses.